


Love me or Hate me

by AnimeJaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJaeger/pseuds/AnimeJaeger
Summary: Levi Ackerman a 25 year old was r@ped by his Uncle Kenny Ackerman, until one day a Misterious Man found him and took care of him.The Characters don't belong to me, this is only a fanfictionContains R@pe, Sexuall Assault, Fluff, Nsfw & More
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 5





	Love me or Hate me

This is the Beginning of my First Fanfic here so pls have Mercy with me if i do something wrong :)

i'll try to upload every Saturday.


End file.
